Bleach Baby Daddy  Ulquiorra Schiffer
by RandomInfo
Summary: 8D Enjoy !


{Author's Notes: ＼(＾▽＾*)いらっしゃ～いっ(*＾▽＾)／! Thank you for reading this! And gomenasai for the looong wait. （￣へ￣) BUT! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and please, comments on how I'm doing/rating is much loved! As you can see, this isn't using my OC [laughs]. I know, it's amazing! Though I've only done Hitsugaya and Ichimaru so it shouldn't be that big of a surprise... right and sorry if this... sucks.（￣～￣;）ウーン・・・ }

How It Happened:

Emiko bowed to Szayel, "Hai, Szayel-san." She said before hurrying out of the room. Being an Arrancar wasn't all too easy. But having Szayel as a friend was pretty nice. He was one of the people who you didn't want to get mad. You never knew if he would simply kill you or use you for one of his experiments. Something that, wouldn't be too nice since he might make it so that your insides slowly start to decay...

Even thinking about this caused Emiko to shiver. But pushed the thoughts aside she walked into Grimmjow's room. Thankfully he wasn't in there... And so she walked around until she spotted his pillow where she was able to pluck a single, azure colored strand of hair before scurrying out.

"H-here, Szayel-san." She handed the pink haired male the hair and watched as he grinned widely and dropped it into some... mixture.

"Very good, Emiko-chan. Now, I need you to get one from Ulquiorra." He looked at her threw his hollow mask/glasses. Knowing full well that Emiko could actually be killed on this little mission he was going to send her on.

"...h-hai... Szayel-san." Emiko muttered bowing once more before walking out. She knew that Ulquiorra would more or less kill her but she really didn't care. Dying by the hands of the guy who she had grown to really like wouldn't be that bad. All though she knew that relationships, love... that was forbidden in the walls of Las Noches. But she couldn't really help it. Having a heart did cause some problems at times, but then again it was nice. Since she was just about the only one who had a beating heart there that she knew of it was obvious that that's why Szayel hadn't even killed her yet. But Aizen seemed to think she was useful, since she also was a wonderful healer.

Quietly creeping into the Espada's room she glanced around. He didn't seem to be in there... So taking this opportunity she scurried over to his bed which was made, with the sheets so smooth there wasn't even a single wrinkle in them. Looking over his pillow she wasn't able to find any hairs. This caused her to sigh quietly. Only to jump when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing in here?" Came the familiar deep mono-tone voice from behind her.

"G-gomenasai... but... Szayel-san..." Emiko started while looking down. "Um, w-wanted a sample of..." She stopped as she looked up. The normally blank faced Espada seemed to be holding a different expression. She couldn't tell, but there was just something different. Her eyes traveled up to his mask, seeing that part of it was chipped. Frowning she reached into her pocket, "bend down, please." She asked earning an odd look from the Espada. "I know you must be in pain. So please, let me heal it?" Emiko watched as Ulquiorra slowly bent down to her level only to wince ever so slightly as she put some cold cream on the white mask and began to sensually rub it into the mask. And she pulled her hand away slowly upon seeing it heal. "There."

"... Arigato, Emiko-san." Ulquiorra replied calmly before watching her quickly hurry out of the room. Quietly he followed her, watching as she ran into Szayel's room.

"Gomenasai, Szayel-san! I couldn't get any of Ulquiorra-san's hairs.."

Another month had slowly slipped by. And Emiko was finding it harder to keep away from Ulquiorra. She began to try and think up of any reason to see him. But slowly, she was beginning to loose reasons why. And so, taking a deep breath she slowly began to walk towards the Espada's room. But when she couldn't sense him in there she simply walked in and looked around. There was no sign of him. Which, caused her to begin to look all around Las Noches. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Aizen-sama!" Emiko walked into the throne room, bowing once before standing up straight. "A-Aizen-sama... Where's Ulquiorra-san?"

Aizen's dark eyes moved from his cup over to the woman. "He's in the World of The Living with Yammy. Why, may I ask do you want to know?"

"... N-no reason." Emiko stuttered while looking down. Bowing once more she hurried out of the room then to her own. With a sigh she laid down and closed her eyes. A few hours passed by, she must have had fallen asleep or something but she was shook awake by a panicked female Arrancar.

"E-Emiko-san! Hurry! All the healers are needed. Schiffer-sama is badly hurt as well as Yammy-sama." And with that Emiko nodded and stood up, running down the hall with the female. Who could hurt Ulquiorra? It must had of been someone pretty strong... Her eyes grew wide when she saw both males laying there badly bloody and beaten. She hurried over to Ulquiorra as others went over to Yammy.

Slowly Ulquiorra's green eyes opened. He glanced over at the now sleeping Emiko. It was just him, and her in the room. She seemed to worry a lot about him... All though he knew little about human emotions he knew that the Arrancar had feelings towards him. And he continued to just simply stare at her until her eyes slowly opened. "Emiko-san."

Blinking to help wake herself up she sighed, "... Glad to see you're not dead." Laughing slightly she rubbed the back of her head as he continued to stare at her. "... Um... what?"

"Emiko-san, love is something that will ruin someone. Will cause ones self to do something that we will regret later on in life. Plus, it is forbidden." Ulquiorra said as he stood up and gazed down at her, his face emotionless like every other time.

"... It's also something that can't be helped, Ulquiorra-san." Emiko kept her gaze downwards so she wouldn't have to look the man in the eyes. "It's not like I'm doing this just because... I can't help it, Ulquiorra-san." Looking up at him she watched as he began to walk out. A frown spread across her lips but she blinked when he stopped and looked back at her.

"Are you coming?" He asked still in the mono-tone and then continued to walk, Emiko scurrying after him.

"...? Ulquiorra-san, why am I following you?" Emiko asked curiously as they walked into his room and closing the door after her.

"Lay on my bed." Ulquiorra said looking at her as he began to undo his shirt. "Since it is obvious that you will not get over this easily, I will let you have this. But after this you'll have to leave me alone." He said while looking blankly at her.

Emiko's cheeks flushed as she stared at him. Was he serious? He was seriously going to do this and then think that she would forget about him? But, no matter she would obey him. Walking slowly over to his large bed she laid down slowly and looked over at him, watching as he walked over to her then climbed on top of her. Her cheeks hated up even more as he leaned down and pressed his cool lips to hers. Closing her eyes she kissed back. As they began to strip down, Emiko began to wonder if she would even be able to stay away from him after this. But, it could be the only time she was able to be this close to the man who she was sure that she had fallen in love with.

"Are you having second thoughts?" She heard Ulquiorra whisper as his lips pressed to her neck causing her to shiver and mutter softly, "iie, I'm not."

How He Found Out:

As Emiko walked around in the World of The Living she frowned. She was far from stupid. She knew that she was pregnant. How though? And, what would Ulquiorra say when he found out? What would _Aizen_ say when he found out? Would... they make her get rid of it? Or would he just kill her?

All these thoughts were rushing through her head as she walked. Honestly, she didn't care what happened to herself, but she did want the baby to live on.

Shaking her head she let her eyes close for a moment then opened them again. "Maybe if I just run away..." Her eyes closed again while sitting down on a bench. Yeah, that's what she would do. Run away...

Five months... it'd been five months. And Emiko had still yet to go back or be found. Her stomach was large, and she still thought about Ulquiorra. She had found Ichigo's house where she had been staying at for a month. Yawning she shifted onto her side slightly and stared at the wall. Ichigo had been nice enough to let her sleep in his room and Urahara had made her a gigai so that she would be able to be comfortable in it. Emiko sat up when she heard Yuzu running down the hall.

"Emiko-chan! Dinner is ready!" The small blond said with a large grin. And Emiko nodded, "Arigato, Yuzu-chan." She stood up and walked down the stairs. She smiled over at the others as she sat down. After they ate, both her and Ichigo walked outside.

"So, you ever going to tell us who the father is?" Ichigo asked looking at her curiously. And Emiko laughed but shook her head no.

"Nope, sorry Ichigo-kun. I'm not going to tell you..." Emiko smiled at him then laughed at the look he gave her. "You won't know him, anyway... But, just don't worry about it." She smiled softly only to stop upon feeling a spiritual pressure that she knew all too well. "... I-Ichigo... go back home. Now." She grabbed his hand but was too late. Her eyes grew slightly wide when she saw the oh-so-familiar man. Moving in front of Ichigo she kept her gaze to the Garganta that had opened, and watching the raven haired man followed by Yammy. "... Ulquiorra, what are you doing here?"

Ulquiorra stared down at her, "You've gotten bigger." He said while walking towards her. "I didn't know Arrancars could get fat." He said now standing in front of her. Only to get slapped.

"I'm not fat, idiot!" Emiko said pulling her hand back, glaring at the man. Though her eyes widened when she felt something wet. Looking back at Ichigo who seemed to get it, she was swooped off her feet and Ichigo ran to his house, with Ulquiorra following quietly. Yammy simply was confused.

Emiko had fallen asleep with the baby in her arms. Pale, like Ulquiorra as well as having the same markings on her face but her eyes were the same as Emiko's. Ulquiorra just stood there staring down at the two. He honestly had no idea, still, that the new born was his. And he just simply stared at the two.

Not more then two hours passed before Emiko woke up. Jumping slightly she looked at Ulquiorra, wondering what he would say. I mean really, he had to have guessed that the baby was his, right? Looking like him and everything...

"I see you did indeed forget about me," Ulquiorra said blankly. "And the humans say that you should eat," he motioned towards a plate with his head. "Is the child the shinigami's?"

Emiko blinked. "... Wow, Ulquiorra-san. You're even more of a dumbass then I thought." She looked at the sleeping baby. "She isn't Ichigo's. She's yours." Looking at his confused face caused a small laugh to slip past her lips.

"How is she mine?" Ulquiorra asked, his voice holding some emotion now. Only to sigh at Emiko's response; "Well, you see when two people get together-" He had cut her off by saying, "Then you should have gotten rid of it."

"I should hit you again for saying that." Emiko hissed glaring at him as she hugged the baby to her chest protectively. "She's your child, you cold, heartless bastard! And you feel nothing for her?"

"... I never said that." Ulquiorra replied while walking close to her, gently touching her cheek. "I do care about her... and you. Aizen-sama isn't going to like this though." He looked at the baby then back at Emiko who shrugged a little.

"Aizen-sama can go to hell. I'm not going to let him lay a hand on the baby." Emiko said shaking her head slightly and looked at Ulquiorra who stayed quiet before saying softly, "neither am I... he won't do anything to Itoshiiko..."

Emiko smiled softly, "Itoshiiko?" She giggled a little. "Hai, Itoshiiko will be safe as long as you help protect her." She said and Ulquiorra nodded before saying, "you should eat now." And Emiko pouted. "But I'm not hungry." Though Ulquiorra reached over, grabbing the plate then holding it out to her, "eat or I'll make you eat." And Emiko laughed nervously. Ulquiorra did have a way with words...


End file.
